


Trying To Finish The Other's.... Sandwiches! No?

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blush - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Games, Sweet Kisses, competitive Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June: 6. Trying to finish the other's sentences and failingLadybug and Adrien play a new game and it leads to something special.





	Trying To Finish The Other's.... Sandwiches! No?

Ladybug was looking between Adrien's bed and his couch. Adrien was getting them some snacks from the kitchen so, she had some time to check out his bed. She only wanted to imagine him in it and what better way to do that than to lay on it. Just for a few seconds. Okay, like a minute tops! She had time right? Yes, she decided and walked over to it. She rand the tips of her suit covered fingers along the side of his bed. She looked at the door and tried to listen for him coming back. When she heard nothing she laid her head on his pillow and let herself go limp. With a deep sigh she thought about how crazy it was that she was in Adrien Agreste's bed! Stay cool, she told herself. But she couldn't contain herself! With a giggle she hugged his pillow to her chest. She was surrounded in his minty scent. Alright, that's enough, she thought! She sat up and was just about to jump off the bed when she saw Adrien with a plate of sweet treats at the foot of the bed. He gave her a sly smile. Oh god, she thought, he saw me.

"Comfy, Ladybug?" He asked gently as he sat on the end of the bed. 

Ladybug was mortified and hid her face behind his pillow. "Oh my goood, I'm so weird, I know. I'm sorry," she said into the pillow. 

Adrien laughed softly and pushed the pillow down to her lap. Ladybug knew her face was as bright as her suit. "Don't be embarrassed," he said, "Let's play a game."

"Okay, what game?"

"Let's try to finish the other's sentences."

Ladybug smiled, "Perfect! I'm so going-"

"to win?" Adrien guessed correctly and made her pout.

"You look so..." Adrien started but Ladybug just looked at him waiting. With a chuckle he said, "Ladybug, you're supposed to try to finish my sentence."

"Oh," she said and laughed. "I look so much like a ladybug, ha!" 

Adrien laughed again and said, "I was going to say you-"

"are amazing," She shouted and Adrien just laughed again. "Okay, my turn. I wish-" she started.

"I had Adrien's awesome sense of humor," he said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Ladybug giggled and shook her head. " I was going to say I wish I could sleep on this bed," she hugged the pillow again," sooo comfy!" Adrien was blushing. Why, she wondered.

"Let me try again, Ladybug."

"Ok, I want-"

"Adrien to kiss me," he said softly. Ladybug blushed because that's what she was thinking. It was all she wanted right now. Adrien must have been able to tell he was correct because he leaned over slowly. His eyes searching her face to make sure it is what she wanted. Ladybug closed her eyes and leaned forward. Adrien's lips finally met hers with a feather light touch. His lips lingered against hers so she took the chance to place one of hand against the back of his neck and the other on his cheek. Suddenly his lips parted and she was about to say something when she felt him nibble at her bottom lip. The sensation made her gasp. Adrien smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him. With their foreheads touching they embraced and took a breath. 

"That was my first kiss," Ladybug whispered and traced circles onto his neck. 

Adrien ran his thumb over her now very sensitive lips and said, "mine too."

Ladybug looked over his shoulder and saw it was almost midnight. "I have to go, Adrien," she said with a kiss to his nose. She really didn't want to leave but they both had school tomorrow.

"Alright."

They held hands and walked over to his open window. 

"Good night," they both said. Ladybug giggled.

Before she flug her yo-yo she asked, "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Please," was all he said.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she swung out into the night. She felt so happy she felt like she could fly. She couldn't wait to see him again. To kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien kisses!! XXX
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
